La luna que cubrió el sol
by Luxray1509
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Li Shaoran ganaba el Juicio Final? [Historia participante de la Ronda de Retos: ¡Cardcaptor Family! Del foro: ¡Liberate! De SCC]
1. chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi primer ff después de muchos años sin escribir nada, desde ya cualquier crítica constructiva será más que bienvenida. Espero que les guste.

Los personajes perteneces a Clamp.

[Historia participante de la Ronda de Retos: ¡Cardcaptor Family! Del foro: ¡Liberate! De SCC]

Palabras: 1997

 **La luna que cubrió sol**

-¿Ya le pusiste tu nombre a la carta?- Preguntó la amatista. Sakura ya había logrado capturar la última carta, _Tierra._

-Aún no- respondió Sakura, pues entre tanto revuelo se le había olvidado completamente.

-Déjame capturar este momento para siempre!- le pidió Tomoyo mientras la filmaba.

-Sakura- Escucho una voz grave llamándola -Cuando termines de escribir tu nombre en esa carta, abras terminado de sellarlas- dijo mirándola seriamente -Confío en que sabrás manejar la situación- dijo en susurro para él mismo. La bestia felina que se encontraba cerca le hablaba con mucha seriedad. Todo podía salir muy bien o muy mal.

Todos estaban expectantes mientras Sakura escribía su nombre en la carta. Al completarlo un viento frio comenzó a soplar de la nada.

-Este será el juicio final- habló la profesora Kaho, también esperando a que llegara el famoso guardián.

En ese instante, Yukito comenzó a emitir un brillo, y elevándose del asiento donde se hallaba tendido flotó para quedar sobre el sello del mago Clow que apareció en el suelo. Unas alas gigantes salieron de su espalda y cubriéndolo totalmente.

-¿Qué le pasa a Yukito?- preguntó Sakura preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar a su ser querido.

Las alas se abrieron nuevamente dejando a un ser alto, de fina figura con cabello entre blanco y plateado largo hasta sus pies. Con su rostro completamente serio resaltando aún más sus rasgos firmes.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Sakura expectante.

-Esta persona es Yue- dijo Kerberos mirándolo.

Luego de la confusión que se formó en la mente de Sakura, tratando de entender porque su persona especial se había convertido en uno de los guardianes, Yue tomó la decisión de comenzar con el juicio final.

-Primero él- Dijo el ser plateado para tomar a Shaoran llevandolo a un lugar un poco más lejano para comenzar con la batalla.

-Yo soy el juez Yue y llevaré a cabo el Juicio Final, quiero que utilices todas las cartas que tienes, e intentes derrotarme- Mientras extendía su mano y sobre ella aparecían unos cristales, que luego fueros lanzados hacia donde se encontraba Shaoran.

El joven aunque sorprendido por todo lo que estaba pasando, recordó que en algún lado de su mente ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. De esa forma dio un salto esquivando los cristales y lanzo su ataque mientras estaba en el aire. -¡Dios del rayo ven!- gritó con más animo del que esperaba, mientras los rayos que salían de su espada iban directos al guardián.

Pero cuando llegaron a él un escudo blanco apareció, desviando por completo los rayos.

-No podrás derrotarme con esos poderes tan insignificantes- Yue se percató del nivel de magia que llevaba el joven, quien aunque fuera uno de los descendientes de Clow, eran muy débiles para intentar siquiera pelear con él.

-Eso ya lo veremos- respondió Shaoran mientras caía nuevamente sobre el techo en el que se encontraban. Debía buscar un lugar donde fuera un poco mas cómodo pelear con él, su concentración solo tenía que estar en la batalla y los poderes que lanzara. Entonces decidió lanzar los hechizos de agua y fuego mientras Yue se estaba acercando a él. Como lo había planeado el fuego y el agua explotaron en su cara dejando una pequeña niebla para distraerlo por un segundo, mientras el castaño saltaba al suelo quedando en una especie de jardín de cemento, con el bosque delante de él y una casa de estilo antiguo detrás. Tomo posición de ataque, sabía que no podía usar cualquier poder o cualquier carta que tuviera en sus manos, pues algunas de ellas como _Tiempo_ estaban regidas por la luna, lo que posiblemente implicaría que el guardián podía usarlas en su contra, a pesar de llevar su nombre.

Aunque todo ese razonamiento fue en cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo reaccionó ante el peligro y se tiró al suelo girando sobre sí mismo para esquivar mas cristales que venían de Yue.

-Escapando no ganaras nada- dijo el guardián comenzando a irritarse porque el joven había escapado del techo. Entonces comenzó a lanzarle ms cristales, ya no en una sola dirección, sino cubriendo todo posible lugar donde el chico pudiera esquivarlo. Dándole de lleno unos cuantos de ellos, golpeándolo en el torso, el hombro izquierdo y las piernas.

Grito al sentir el choque inevitable de estos para caer al suelo. No podía perder tan fácil, no debía perder tan fácil, era Shaoran Li descendiente del mago Clow. En algún lugar dentro de él tenía que encontrar esa magia que sabía aún no terminaba de explotar. Entonces la escucho, Sakura estaba gritando preocupada por él.

-LI! ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO? ¿ESTAS BIEN?- ella no lo veía, la barrera que había formado Yue a su alrededor evitaba que cualquier otra alma se acercara. Shaoran sintió su pecho cálido, desde hace un tiempo estar cerca de ella lo ponía nervioso, no sabía la razón. Pero escucharla gritar con tanto esmero porque él estuviera bien lo hacía más fuerte ante cualquier adversidad. Incluyendo al guardián.

Sonrió aún tirado en el suelo y sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de una energía que no sabía reconocer, ella debía ser causante de todo esto, y aunque sabía que Kerberos la habiía elegido a ella como posible futura dueña, él no se podía permitir perder, por su orgullo, por su apellido, por su ascendencia, por ella. Porque el que ella ganara este juicio le traería millones de peligros que aún no tenían nombre, y no quería, por supuesto que no quería. Quería protegerla de lo que sea que viniera luego de convertirse en dueños de las Cartas Clow.

Todo estaba más claro ahora. Se levanto lentamente con algo de dolor, pero con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

-Así que todavía no te rindes- Yue le hablaba casi despectivamente, pero poco le importó. Tenía que ganarle, para protegerla. De su pecho comenzó a salir un aura verde rodeándolo. La miró con cierta duda, pero luego tomó su espada y uno de sus sellos.

Comenzó a correr hacia el guardián que se había sorprendido un poco ante su cambio de actitud, esto no sería fácil.

-Dios del fuego, ven!- dijo suavemente mientras de su espada salió un enorme dragón de fuego, ya no eran solo llamas. Este lo rodeo mientras corría y en cuanto estuvo cerca del guardián, creyendo que su escudo lo protegería, pudo ver con asombro como era traspasado sin esfuerzo por el dragón para chocar directamente sobre él. Y luego de eso sintió el filo de la espada rozándole el brazo. Dio un salto hacia atrás. El joven chino también se había asombrado por el incremento de su magia, pero estaba feliz. _-¡Nube!-_ grito mientras de la Carta Clow salía la pequeña niña divirtiéndose mientras todo se llenaba de una densa niebla. Yue apenas y podía ver sus manos. Pero no lo amainó, podía sentir la presencia del joven. Volvió a fortalecer su escudo y tocando el suelo hizo que varios cristales gigantes salieran de este para dirigirse al chico.

Shaoran anticipando el movimiento dio un salto y con una leve ráfaga del Dios del Viento se impulso hacia Yue nuevamente. _-¡Hielo!_ \- habiendo convocado a la carta, el ser comenzó a congelar todo a su alrededor. Hasta que _Nube_ disipó la densa niebla dejando a la vista una esfera completamente congelada.

El joven chino se acercó a esta para ver dentro al guardián que golpeaba con sus manos la esfera, el escudo de protección había jugado en su contra. Se estaba desesperando, intento con los cristales, formó un arco de energía y lanzo un par de flechas, pero nada pasaba. Parecía inquebrantable.

Shaoran lo miró con un deje de tristeza al verlo tan desesperado, y tocando la esfera esta se descongeló, dejando a Yue en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- le dijo extendiéndole la mano, era la frase que había aprendido de ella. ¿Qué más daba? Todo había terminado.

-No puedo creer que ganaras- el guardián le hablo aun arrodillado en el suelo. -Tú no eras el destinado a tener las Cartas Clow, tu nivel de magia no era tanto como para traspasar mi escudo, ni siquiera de rozarme con la espada- miro el pequeño corte que tenía en su brazo.

-Lo sé, pero no podía permitirme perder, eso solo le ocasionaría más problemas a Sak... Kinomoto. Y lo que menos deseo es verla en peligro. Ella era la destinada a ser la dueña, pero no quería que sufriera, ser dueña de las Cartas Clow implica que más adelante existirán nuevos peligros a su alrededor. Y no creo que es algo que ella merezca. Su nivel de magia fue incrementando poco a poco a medida que capturaba las cartas. Pero no quiero que ella cargue con algo que pueda traerle tristeza, aunque sea por un segundo. -Nunca había hablado tanto, tampoco había hablado de sus sentimientos, o esa pequeña cólera que lo llenaba cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Aún no terminaba de comprender que era lo que pensaba o sentía mejor dicho hacia Sakura, pero de algo estaba seguro. Ella era muy especial para él.

Yue se levantó como si nada pasara. -Muy bien, Li Xiao Lang, es hora de anunciarlo- Fue todo lo que dijo, al castaño le dio un leve escalofrió escuchar su nombre en chino.

La barrera que protegía el lugar donde estaban se disipó, Sakura fue la primera en salir corriendo hacia donde estaban su amigo y el guardián. Tomoyo la siguió de cerca. Mientras Kerberos y la profesora se miraban extrañados, se supone que nadie podia interrumpir una vez que el Juicio Final comenzaba. Decidieron seguir a las niñas. Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraban todos reunidos Shaoran estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -Por favor dime que no es cierto- habló el felino con su voz grave. Yue se limito a mirarlo sin decir nada. Estaba de brazos cruzados parado al lado del joven chino.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntaba Sakura, mirando preocupada a Shaoran, este solo la miraba con una sonrisa. -Es hora, cierra los ojos- Dijo el peli plateado mirando a Shaoran, sacando y abriendo sus alas. Todos lo miraban expectantes.

-¡No puede ser! Yue detente- Alcanzó a decir Kerberos, no iba a decirlo, no podía ser él.

El castaño se puso de frente y solo asintió, cerrando sus ojos.

-Se termina el juicio. Yo el juez Yue declaro a Li Xiao Lang como nuestro nuevo dueño- dijo el guardián.

\--

Dos años pasaron luego del Juicio Final, Shaoran era el nuevo dueño de las cartas, y los guardianes.

Aunque hubieron hechos que lo mantuvieron alterado el último tiempo, había descubierto que el nuevo compañero de escuela era la reencarnación del Mago Clow. Quien había viajado a Japón para ayudar a convertir las Cartas Clow en Cartas Li. Aunque no había aceptado el báculo dejado por el Mago Clow, pues se le hacía más cómodo usar su espada. Por recomendación de su madre, se lo había dejado a Sakura.

La castaña se había sentido extraña por no ser ella quien se convirtiera en la nueva dueña, estuvo ensimismada por un tiempo hasta que los extraños sucesos aparecieron y comenzó a acompañar a Shaoran en sus peleas. Como él había hecho con ella.

Por pedido de la madre de Shaoran habían viajado un par de veces a Hong Kong para tener unas charlas importantes sobre el destino de Sakura ahora que no tenía las cartas. Le explicó con todo el cariño del mundo que aunque no tuviera las cartas, ella tenía magia y podía aprender a usarla. De ese modo, junto con Li, decidieron que fuera Kerberos quien le enseñara a utilizar su magia.

No pregunto la razón del porque debía seguir aprendiendo, simplemente acepto la idea, gustosa de pasar tiempo con su antiguo compañero de cuarto.

Mientras, la madre de Shaoran se encontraba mirando la ventana con una sonrisa de cómplice y alegría al ver que todo iba según lo planeaba.


	2. final

Lo sé, tienen todo el derecho de matarme, pero aquí está el cierre que me pidieron. sepan que no me es sencillo, pero estoy esforzandome para continuar con las historias, no me gusta dejar inconcluso así que les pido pasiencia. sin más que decir, los dejo. sepan que sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir adelante en ésta faceta de escritora. saludos!

 **POV Sakura**

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 17 años de edad. En este momento me encuentro en un avión viajando a Hong Kong. ¿Por qué? Realmente no lo sé.

Desde hace unos años luego de que Syaoran ganara el juicio final Ieran, su madre, le ordenó que yo mantenga el báculo de las cartas. Aún no entiendo la razón, aunque seguramente ahora este viajando a su encuentro para obtener la respuesta. O tal vez sea para uno de esos exhaustivos exámenes de magia que cada cierto tiempo llevaba a cabo.

Ieran también ordenó a Syaoran que me ayude a seguir incrementando mi nivel de magia aunque no tuviera las cartas en mi poder. Pero con la ayuda de Kero y él pude avanzar sin mucha dificultad.

¿Qué cómo tomé el juicio final? La verdad no sabría como explicarlo realmente. Pues creo que todas las emociones invadieron en algún momento mi cuerpo. Al principio fue felicidad cuando Yue lo anunció. Luego fue tristeza, dolor y enojo cuando las cartas que estaban en mi bolsillo, y que había capturado con mucha dificultad flotaban en el aire en frente de Syaoran para borrar mi nombre y escribirse los símbolos chinos en los que él los escribía. Sentí coraje al ver como eran arrebatadas luego de tanto esfuerzo, empeño y cariño puesto en ellas. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de luchar.

Kero tampoco estaba feliz, su nuevo dueño era un "mocoso" que detestaba desde el fondo de su alma, aun sin saber que con el pasar de los años comenzaría a apreciarlo. Peleó y discutió mucho tiempo con Yue para poder seguir estando a mi lado aunque tuviera que responder a Syaoran.

Tomoyo estaba realmente sorprendida, pues no se esperaba que al final Li (como ella lo llamó hasta hace un año) tuviera las cartas. Estaba triste porque ya no podría usar sus increíbles trajes para las batallas. Con el tiempo la tristeza se esfumó, seguían existiendo oportunidades para usar sus trajes cuando la presencia del Mago Clow acechaba la ciudad y los extraños sucesos aparecían a nuestro alrededor.

La presencia del Mago Clow resultó ser uno de nuestros compañeros de clases. Eriol Hiragizawa recién transferido de Inglaterra era un chico amable, atento, modesto, sereno, maduro y muchas otras aptitudes que me agradaban mucho. El también estaba sorprendido, luego de revelar su verdadera identidad como reencarnación del Mago Clow, de que Syaoran fuera el dueño de las cartas. En realidad el destino decía que yo iba a ser la dueña. Pero lo que dijo nos dejo helados.

 _-Hay cosas que ni los magos más grandes y fuertes de la historia pueden predecir-_

Todavia no entiendo con exactitud las palabras, pero para Syaoran si tuvieron sentido y simplemente le sonrió.

Era extraño como la presencia de Eriol influía en Syaoran. A veces se le notaba muy molesto cuando estaba cerca de mí, otras veces eran verdaderos amigos hablando de forma amena. No estoy muy segura de porque tanto cambio de expresiones hacia él. Pero lo que sí podía asegurar es que con el tiempo, Syaoran también fue dando saltos en cuanto a su madurez. Habia cosas que solo ellos entendían y compartían. Con los años se volvieron muy cercanos.

Mi punto de vista del desenlace que tuvieron los extraños sucesos me hicieron reaccionar y reflejar nuevas emociones con respecto a las cartas, que ahora eran Cartas Li.

Las extrañaba, por supuesto que lo hacía, pero no me impedía situarme a un lado de Syaoran para ayudar a sostener la situación, al principio sin magia, y luego con lo poco que iba aprendiendo en el camino que Ieran había marcado para mi. Aprendí a sobrellevar mi frustración por no ser la dueña y buscarme un lugar cerca de ellas.

El tiempo termino de asimilar las cosas. Kero se quedaba a dormir en mi casa algunos días, Yukito seguía con la vida cotidiana junto a mi hermano. Pero siempre se encontraban viajando al menos dos veces por año a visitar a la mama de Syaoran. Entendí un tiempo después que el debía pasar informe de todo lo que sucedía con respecto a la magia y a las cartas en su alrededor a cambio de seguir viviendo en Tomoeda hasta que tuviera que hacerse cargo del linaje que corría por su sangre como único heredero de la gran compañía de los Li. Nunca me dijo la razón de quedarse viviendo en Tomoeda a pesar de poder volver con su familia a su lugar de origen. Pero estaba feliz, porque si él volvia a Hong Kong, Kero y Yue (Por lo tanto también Yukito) deberían irse con él.

Syaoran siempre fue un amigo para mí, aunque luego de volverse dueño de las cartas intente alejarme alegando que nada tenia que hacer allí con él, estaba resentida. Fueron unos días despues que a pesar de haberlo ignorado y evitado luego del Juicio, me entrego un sobre. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

 **Flashback**

-Kinomoto, esto es para ti- Me dijo colocando una carta sobre mi pupitre. Lo mire extrañada. Quizás era de Meiling, aunque era extraño, pues ella mandaba las cartas directamente a mi casa.

Tome el sobre sin decirle una palabra y el siguió su camino a su asiento detrás mio. Cuando lo abrí, me sorprendió de sobremanera ver que dentro de este había dos pasajes en avión para Hong Kong libres, es decir yo podia elegir la fecha para volar. Pero los acompañaba una carta, que abrí de inmediato tratando de encontrar la razón de esos pasajes.

 _"Querida Ying Fa, me he tomado el atrevimiento de sacar los pasajes para que vengas a Hong Kong cuando estés buscando respuestas. Yo te ayudare a encontrarlas._

 _Sé_ _que tú debías ser la dueña de las cartas, pero no dejes que el hecho de que Xiao Lang las tenga merme el carisma de la niña que yo conocí._

 _Los pasajes están libres para cuando desees venir. Xiao Lang te acompañará en el viaje._

 _Saludo atentamente_

 _Ieran Li"_

¿Buscar respuestas? ¿Qué clase de preguntas debería hacerme para tener que viajar a Hong Kong para obtener las respuestas de la madre de Syaoran?

 **Fin del FlashBlack**

Aun rio recordando esa carta.

Lo cierto es que tarde un tiempo en viajar a Hong Kong, lo hice cuando los extraños sucesos me sobrepasaban y no encontraba la forma de ayudar a Syaoran teniendo el resentimiento a viva piel.

Recuerdo que más que respuestas obtuve miles de preguntas.

No sabía porque Ieran le había ordenado a Syaoran que me entregara el báculo, tampoco entendía porque tenía que aprender magia.

Aunque lo último no me costó negarlo, fue un placer para mí estar con Kero nuevamente como compañero.

Al principio me rehusaba de aprender con Syaoran, pero las situaciones así lo ameritaron. Luego pude entender que él también sentía cariño por las cartas y por los guardianes por lo tanto también se preocupaba por su bienestar.

A pesar de haber cambiado todas las Cartas Clow a Cartas Li, su madre seguía insistiendo con mi entrenamiento mágico. Dando sus frutos, me sometían a exámenes verdaderamente disciplinarios, aprendiendo también artes marciales e idiomas. Era como una segunda escuela, pero mas entretenida. Excepto por los idiomas, a veces pueden llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza.

Miré a mi costado observando a Yukito descansar plácidamente, totalmente relajado. Era un poco extraño verlo solo como amigo.

Luego de confesarle finalmente mis sentimientos, el se tomó la molestia de explicarme con sumo cariño que no era la persona especial para mí. Pues ya tenía alguien que ocupaba su corazón.

Ese día Syaoran estuvo a mi lado escuchando mis penurias. Desde entonces nos volvimos más cercanos. Somos grandes amigos, es difícil pasar unas cuantas horas sin hablar con el contándole de mi día, tomando un helado, practicando conjuros, estudiando idiomas, o cualquier otra actividad que se nos pueda llegar a ocurrir.

En sus ojos veo mucho cariño hacia mí, y eso me hace muy feliz, porque para mí es alguien importante. A veces tengo un revuelo mental sobre los sentimientos que mantengo para él, luchando entre el amor y la amistad.

Aunque lo único certero que tengo es que es alguien especial, que quiero que este a mi lado.

Entre tanta reflexión el vuelvo arribo en suelo Chino.

Ya no me era extraño tener que estar viajando a Hong Kong, ni visitar la gran mansión Li, ni estar con las hermanas de Syaoran o recibir kilos de atención por el personal.

La llegada siempre era la misma. Kero iba en mi bolso durmiendo seguramente, mientras que Yukito, Syaoran y yo abordábamos uno de los autos de su familia para llegar a la mansión. Llegar a nuestros cuartos asignados, compartir la mesa con la familia Li, descansar del viaje, y al día siguiente posibles exámenes o conjuros muy complicados.

Tambien tenia oportunidad de estar con Meiling poniéndonos al día en persona de los sucesos trascendentales en el tiempo que no nos vimos. Segui2a siendo una persona muy enérgica, amable, cariñosa. Aunque en uno de los viajes me contó que ya no existía el compromiso con Syaoran, porque el ya había encontrado a alguien que le robaba el corazón.

Algo que no termino de deducir, pues somos mejores amigos, nos contamos todo. Pero nunca lo vi con alguna chica, aunque tenga pretendientes de sobra. Tampoco me había mencionado que le gustara alguien, o que se imaginaba en algún futuro junto a su persona especial. Nada.

A veces le preguntaba si le gustaba alguien, pero cuando la conversación tomaba ese rumbo el simplemente endurecía sus gestos y con una mirada severa me respondia –Sí- dando por finalizado ese asunto.

Era muy hermético cuando se hablaba de sus sentimientos. Aunque sólo cuando eran sobre amor. Pues en una de nuestras infinitas charlas me contó que era el heredero de la compañía de su familia, también me contó como se sentía con respecto a la falta de su padre, y como este falleció. Como a pesar de ser tan "odiosas" quería mucho a sus hermanas y a Meiling. Que cuando heredara la compañía el debía estar casado y residir en Hong Kong. Y muchas responsabilidades más.

Es un buen chico, porque aunque no le gustaba mucho el rumbo que debía tomar su vida, iba a hacer lo posible por sentirse cómodo y feliz donde pertenecíera.

Fue un mundo nuevo conocer todas las facetas de él a medida que iba creciendo y abriendo su corazón para mí. Así que no era muy loco que a veces me encontrara confundida.

Al fin y al cabo es una persona amable, serena, con temperamento y que físicamente tampoco estaba nada mal. ¿Nada mal? Si claro. Habia días en los que no podia evitar que se me callera la baba por quedarme mirando como su piel brillaba por el sudor, sus músculos marcados apenas subiendo y bajando en la medida que respiraba agitadamente por practicar artes marciales, sus hombros anchos y su cintura un poco mas estrecha, sus manos largas y grandes. Y su rostro que con los años se estilizo aún más, esos ojos de un color tan extraño, que a veces se podía asegurar que variaban entre un marrón oscuro o un dorado como la miel. Todo él era perfecto.

Suspire agotada de la emoción que me causaba describirlo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo?- Me miró inquietante desde la otra punta del asiento trasero, mientras íbamos en dirección a la mansión.

-Estoy bien, un poco agotada por el viaje- Le dije dándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y volviendo mi vista a la ventana mirando la ciudad.

Me gustaba Hong Kong, aunque tenía mucho aire a ciudad desbordada era organizada.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión pude relajarme y centrarme en disfrutar del viaje, algo que me encantaba. La mansión parecía totalmente alejada y apartada de la ciudad. El ambiente que había allí era muy relajante, tranquilo. Como una de las fuentes donde se encuentran dos peces nadando en círculos constantemente. Aguas tranquilas, limpias, profundas. Una quietud realmente inspiradora.

Las hermanas de Li fueron creciendo con los años y tuvieron que seguir con sus vidas, pues Syaoran es el menor de todos.

Me encontraba sentada en un banco cerca de la fuente que les mencioné antes, era encantador. Me quité los zapatos para sentir el césped en mi piel y tenía cerrados los ojos respirando el aire limpio.

-Veo que disfrutas mucho de esta fuente querida Ying Fa- escuché a mi costado, ya sabía que se trataba de Ieran había sentido su presencia acercarse.

Sonreí levantando mi rostro al cielo, un día precioso con algunas nubes pero realmente cálido.

-Este lugar tiene una esencia que me atrapó desde el momento en que lo conocí- Le respondí sin abrir los ojos. Escuché como se sentó a mi lado.

-Esta fuente representa la quietud, el destino, el giro de la vida. Constantemente en movimiento, pero pasible- Me respondió casi en susurro. Le gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo aunque fuera en silencio. Siempre sentí una conexión cercana a ella desde la primera vez que pise tierras chinas persiguiendo una presencia.

-Es mi lugar favorito en la mansión- le comenté haciendo alusión a cada una de mis venidas al lugar.

-Eso es porque tu alma esta representada aquí- algo que me inquieto un poco, recordando que aún no sabía el motivo del viaje.

-¿Es momento de un exámen?- pregunté intrigada, a veces me ponía ansiosa cuando se trataba de las artes marciales, aunque mis aptitudes físicas eran excelente, lo cuál me ayudaba.

-Lo sabrás cuando sea el momento- Me respondió con su aura misteriosa. Ya me había resignado a que me dijera las cosas únicamente cuando ella quería decirlas, y no cuando mi curiosidad quería divagar por diferentes cuestiones.

-Siempre me responde lo mismo, desde que volví a Hong Kong, las respuestas que me iba a dar nunca llegaron- Sonó como un reproche, asi que abrí mis ojos mirándola y regalándole una sonrisa.

Ella curvo sus labios en una cuasi sonrisa, muy débil –Las respuestas llegarán, te lo aseguro. Por el momento es cuestión de esperar a que alguien tome la decisión de comenzar a mover las piezas- casi una respuesta. Al menos sabía que eso no dependía solo de ella, y que otra persona estaba involucrada en cuanto a los porqué de toda la situación. Se levanto y se fue dejándome allí.

No sabia con exactitud cuanto tiempo había pasado. Simplemente caí dormida cuando me recosté en el árbol que estaba cerca del estanque. Es que este lugar es tan relajante.

Cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver a Syaoran sentado en el banco leyendo tranquilamente un libro. El atardecer estaba en su máxima expresión.

La vista del cielo naranja con toda su gama de colores, y él leyendo un libro sin expresión alguna me resultaba un poco inquietante. El pinchazo en el pecho no era más que una advertencia a los sentidos que se estaban dirigiendo a él.

Preferí seguir en silencio observándolo, como tantas veces. Algo que nunca me agotaba.

Él despego sus ojos del libro, ya sabía que estaba despierta. Me sonrió cariñosamente. Algo que hacía nacer en mi interior un cosquilleo.

-Hola pequeña dormilona- su voz era tan suave que podia hacerme suspirar.

-Hola, ¿Qué estas leyendo?- le dije de forma armoniosa, no quería alterar el ambiente.

-Es algo de arquitectura- me respondió sin mas cerrando el libro levantándose para tenderme una mano. –Vamos, tenemos que ir a cenar con mi familia.-

Tome su mano sintiendo una corriente electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo. El contacto me quemaba, no solo en estas situaciones. Cuando practicábamos artes marciales, cuando sin querer rozaba sus dedos pasándome un lápiz, o cuando me sostenía antes de caer.

Me levanté tratando de disimular y rápidamente quite mi mano, simplemente comencé a caminar en dirección a la mansión. Sabía que dentro de poco estaría la comida y quería asearme antes de que estuviera lista.

Volteé a ver si Syaoran me seguía, pero estaba estático en el mismo lugar mirando su mano. Era un poco extraño. Pocas veces se quedaba de esa forma, como divagando en quién sabe que cosas.

-¿No vienes?- dije para sacarlo de su ensoñación. El simplemente suspiró y camino hacia mí.

-Si, vamos- me dijo sin más. No me dejaba indagar en ese espacio en su mente. A veces simplemente pensaba que era una desconfianza en abrirme su corazón contándome de su persona especial, me hacia sentir insegura. Pero trataba de alejar esos sentimientos, tal vez solo se debían a mi confusión.

La cena resulto amena como todas las veces anteriores, pero se sentía un aire tenso de Syaoran a su madre. Me pregunto ¿Qué habían estado hablando? ¿Tal vez le dijo la razón del viaje?

 **POV Syaoran**

Nos encontrábamos realizando uno de los tantos viajes a mi hogar de origen, mi madre en su mundo misterioso esta vez no hizo mension de la razón.

Generalmente ya sabía con anticipación a que íbamos. Casi siempre para tener nuestros exámenes mágicos o a dar reporte. A veces las dos cuestiones juntas. Pero ésta vez no había ningún indicio.

Grata fue mi sorpresa cuando nos encontrábamos en su estudio para saber esta vez la razón.

-Xiao Lang, he de suponer que sabes el por qué de este viaje. Lo hemos aplazado por mucho tiempo. Pero el consejo de la Familia Li esta presionando para tener la respuesta- Me dijo seriamente sin mostrar un rasgo de emoción en su cuerpo.

Esto no era posible, se suponía que ese asunto estaba solucionado. Al menos por un tiempo, pero creo que los años habían pasado volando.

-Ya estas por cumplir la mayoría de edad, y debes estar por lo menos comprometido. Lo sabes- volvió a traerme de mis pensamientos. Diablos, no esperaba que fuera tan poco el tiempo que había pedido una vez que tenía las cartas en mis manos.

-Lo sé madre, lamento seguir desperdiciando el tiempo. Pero no creo que ella se encuentre lista para recibir tal información- le dije tratando de alejar el ambiente denso que se había formado. Me encontraba tenso, sintiendo una gran presión sobre mis hombros. No quería que el momento llegara.

-Ella lo está, no he pedido su entrenamiento por casualidad. Ella se esta preparando para ser la futura Señora Li- un amargo sabor apareció en mi boca al escuchar esas palabras.

Lo cierto es que la amaba, amaba locamente a esa chica. Pero no quería que nuestra posible relación solo dependa de las obligaciones del Clan.

-Necesitamos que confirmes el compromiso lo antes posible. Si antes de tu cumpleaños no estas comprometido entonces el Consejo tendrá serias dudas, que pueden hacer que nuestras relaciones con las demás corporaciones se desestabilicen. Debes hacerlo Xiao Lang. Es tu deber como futuro líder del Clan. Todos los ojos están sobre en ti. Sabes que trate de frenarlos lo mas que pude, pero ya es imposible. Si no lo decides tu lo decidirán ellos- su rostro reflejo una leve sonrisa cuando hablo de ella, y luego un deje de tristeza cuando menciono las probabilidades de que ellos tomaran cartas en el asunto.

Sabía que eso significaba que me casarian con alguien que no conozco solo por seguir manteniendo "La decencia" del Clan.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y yo la seguí en el movimiento dando una reverencia.

Me quede estático en el lugar sopesando las posibilidades. Tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario pondrían a alguien más a mi lado.

Era evidente que no iba a dejar que eso sucediera. Pero ahora la pregunta era, ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? ¿Cómo se lo iba a pedir? ¿Ella aceptaría? ¿Pensaría que es solo por obligación? No, quisiera que pensara cualquier cosa menos eso. Debería encontrar la oportunidad pronto. Pues solo faltaba un mes para mi cumpleaños. Estaba en aprietos.

Di un largo suspiro y fui a la ventana para despejarme con el paisaje, cuando la vi a ella charlando con mi madre. Era simplemente hermosa.

Su sonrisa, sus bellos ojos que eran puertas a otra dimensión, su cabello castaño ondulado que ahora lo llevaba por debajo de los hombros le daban ese aire de inocencia juvenil. Su piel blanca de porcelana y su figura envidiable a cualquier otra mujer que estuviera cerca. Toda ella me encantaba.

Luego de reflexionar ella se sentó en el árbol que se encontraba a un costado quedándose dormida. Asi que decidí velar su sueño aunque fuera por un rato.

Cuando se despertó y la ayude a levantarse la corriente que sacudió mi cuerpo me había dejado paralizado. Su piel suave y su mano se complementaban de formas inimaginables. Espero que acepte estar comprometida conmigo.

La cena fue… armoniosa por decirlo de una manera agradable. Las palabras de mi madre aun daban vueltas en mi cabeza. Debia hacerlo, de lo contrario todo tomaría un rumbo que absolutamente me negaba a aceptar.

Se lo pediría apenas tuviera oportunidad.

Estando en mi cama me sentía inquieto, nervioso y ansioso. Los pensamientos me quitaban el sueño, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad.

Durante todos estos años ella me pregunto muchas veces si me gustaba alguien, o porque no salía con alguna de las chicas que se me declaraban. Pude evitarlo hasta cierto punto, a veces simplemente quería una confirmación de mis sentimientos hacia alguien pero debía esperar. ¿Hasta cuando?

Pero ella estaba en la misma situación, en ningún momento acepto la mano de alguno de los chicos que lograban pasar mi barrera de protección y se le confesaban. Educadamente los despedía. No hablábamos sobre eso porque siento que si yo no le soy completamente sincero, ella no tiene porque darme explicaciones que quizás no quería oir. Pero debía enfrentarme a ese muro, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Me levante fastidiado de mi falta de sueño y mis sensaciones iracundas con respecto a la situación, lo más sensato era salir y calmarme.

Escogí dirigirme a la fuente. La penumbra de la noche me abrazaba, pero tenía una belleza sin igual. Las estrellas parecian pendientes brillantes, la brisa apenas perceptible, y la medialuna reflejada en la fuente donde nadaban los peses.

Apenas escuche el sonido de unas pisadas detrás de mí, sabía que era ella, toda su presencia me lo indicaba. También su perfume, oliendo a cerezos.

-¿Qué haces tan tarde?- pregunte sin quitar mi vista de la fuente, el movimiento de los peses era hipnotizante.

-No podia dormir, estoy ansiosa por saber que nos espera mañana- me dijo sentándose a mi lado a observar el cielo. No pude evitar mirarla de reojo, sus ojos brillaban y las estrellas se veían reflejadas en ellos. ¿Estaba loco si sentía un poco de envidia por ellas?

-Ya sabremos a que vinimos, no hace falta que estes ansiosa, sé que cualquier prueba que nos den te será sencilla de superar. Tu nivel de magia es uno de los mejores y en artes marciales estamos empatados. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada- Traté de consolarla, regalándole una sonrisa.

Entonces sus ojos se posaron en los mios quitándome el aliento. Se veían profundos, brillantes, expectantes.

-Gracias- Alcanzó a decir en un susurro, pareciera que ella también contenía su aliento.

El manojo de nervios hicieron que mis manos comenzaran a sudar, mi estomago dio un vuelco y mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho.

-Eran las palabras que necesitaba- Me dijo regalándome una sonrisa y sus ojos perdieron un poco de profundidad. Habia vuelto en sí.

-Sakura…- la llame llevando mi vista al cielo de nuevo. Si quería hacerlo, debía empezar por el principio. - ¿Te gusta alguien?- bien, era un principio. Sin darme cuenta mis puños se cerraron esperando su respuesta. Escuché como trago aire sorprendida y mi corazón se aceleró inquieto.

-¿Por… Por qué la pregunta?- su voz temblaba, y noté como su cabeza bajó posando su mirada en los peses, y sus dedos jugaban inquietos.

-Nunca te lo pregunté. Tu siempre me lo preguntas- excusas… Bueno en realidad no eran del todo, pues mi curiosidad también fluía en este instante. Mi corazón empezaba a doler un poco. Si ella se ponía inquieta significaba que alguien había llegado a su mente.

-Ti-Tienes razón… ehh, no estoy muy segura…-¿No estaba segura? ¿O no me lo quería decir?

La mire expectante, si quería seguir adelante debería tener una respuesta.

-Verás- De pronto levanto su cabeza al frente y sonrio. Eso no era m6as que un si. Apreté aun mas mis puños esperando el golpe, esto sería duro.

-Tengo a alguien que me tiene un poco confundida. No estoy completamente segura de que sea amor, pero los años de amistad que tenemos y lo cercanos que somos, hace que algo dentro de mí se inquiete cuando estoy cerca de él- Lo sabía… ya tenía a alguien especial, ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Años de amistad? ¿Cuántos amigos cercanos tiene además de Eriol y yo?

-Tomoyo dice que soy muy ingenua cuando se trata de mis sentimientos, es gracioso. Pero tal vez mi mente tiene que acostumbrarse primero a la idea de que alguien me gusta. Pero él me trasmite tanta seguridad, tanta paz, tanto cariño. Que a veces es difícil separar amistad y amor. Simplemente sé que lo quiero mucho.- tenia una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, y yo sentía como mi interior se rompía a cada palabra que soltaba. Que idiota fui, debería haber sido mas valiente y confesarme hace años atrás.

-¿Y cómo es tu persona especial?- Otra vez esa pregunta, tiré mi cabeza a un costado porque mis ojos picaban y mi cara se encontraba arrugada.

-Yo te lo dije, asi que es tu turno- Susurró, sonaba como si estuviera rogando. Era cierto, yo se lo pedí a ella y también tendría que responder. Veía un poco borroso y sentía mis ojos pesados, las lagrimas que no quería soltar se habían acumulado.

Me acomodé disimuladamente tratando de que no viera mi rostro, de lo contrario se preocuparía.

-Ella… es muy especial, si tuviera que describirla podría jurar que no terminaría nunca. Porque sus ojos me atrapan, me gusta ver el movimiento de su cabello, aún cuando lo lleva recogido- La vi a ella en su uniforme de porrista con una coleta- Su risa me quita cualquier problema que este rondando en mi mente. Es lista, se esfuerza mucho, su actitud es alegre, transparente, ligera. Es tan sincera que a veces me agobia un poco su soltura. Pero toda ella es perfecta, a veces siento que me complementa como si fueramos moldeados para estar juntos. Pero tal vez no pueda ser, porque a ella ya le gusta alguien- sentí como una lágrima corria por el costado que no daba a ella por suerte.

-Wow se nota que la quieres mucho-Escuche como su voz se apagaba con un deje de decepción ¿Será?

-Si, toda ella me inspira, hubiera deseado que también me mirara con otros ojos- cerré los mios y apreté aun mas los puños, solo si era posible.

-¿La… conozco?- le costo decirlo, su tono de voz se había apagado. ¿Estaría preocupada? ¿Estaria sintiendo lástima por mi situación? ¿Quién era ese amigo que le gustaba a ella? ¿Cómo podia responder a esa pregunta?.

El mundo se había transformado en un abismo, de pronto sentí la brisa fresca que nos golpeaba a ambos, no había ruido alrededor. No sabria describir el dolor que contenía en mi pecho, el corazón me dolia, me sentía rechazado sin siquiera comenzar. Sentia los años de cobardia en los que Tomoyo, tan perpicaz, me insito a decirle mis sentimientos. Pero fui cobarde, una y otra vez, cada una de las benditas veces que la miraba y tenia un aire de valentía decidido a decírselo se iba como un suspiro al ver su sonrisa. Me quiere como amigo…

 _"A veces hay sentimientos que guardamos en nuestros corazones, pero… ¿Estás seguro de que puedes guardarlos hasta no darles importancia?_

 _Hay muchas clases de sentimientos, pero es necesario ponerlos en palabras para que nos entiendan"_

La voz de Tomoyo resonó en mi cabeza. Fue la primera vez que hablamos sobre mis sentimientos a Sakura. Sabía que debía decírselo, ella era muy despistada y nunca se daría cuenta si no se lo decía. Fui testigo de ello por muchos años.

Debía hacerlo, aunque tuviera que luchar con ese otro chico que me era totalmente ajeno a mí.

Debia exponerme, debía luchar. Tenia que hacerlo, mi futuro también depende de esto. Lo había aplazado por tanto tiempo y ahora que tenía que poner las cosas en orden debía pelear por el amor de ella contra ese alguien invisible. Quiero estar con ella, no quiero a una desconocida a mi lado por el resto de mi vida. Sabía que podría llegar a pasar. Solo… debería tener el valor de tirarme a esa pileta y ver que clase de golpe me esperaba.

-La conoces muy bien…- sonreí, no importaba cuanto costara, era el momento ahora o nunca.

Escuche el trago de aire causado seguramente por la sorpresa. ¿Habría una infima posibilidad de que ese chico sea yo? Traté de reparar en todos los amigos que estaban a su alrededor por años, pero nadie acudió a mi respuesta silenciosa.

-Yo… ¿Conozco a ese chico?- pregunte sin saber muy bien. Quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo. Empecé a contener la respiración sin darme cuenta. Ninguno de los dos nos mirábamos.

-Si- escuché como susurro. Lo conozco, lo sabía. ¿Quién diablos es? Estuve al tanto de cualquiera que se acercaba a ella con otras intenciones, pero nadie se me ocurría.

El sonido de un chapoteo rompió por un instante el ambiente tenso. Llamo la atención de ambos, pues era de madrugada y no había nadie en las cercanías. Nuestras miradas fueron a parar a los peces.

Como si estuvieran felices e inquietos comenzaron a danzar en el agua dando unos pequeños saltos. Era la segunda cosa mas bella que hubieran visto mis ojos luego del par esmeralda que se encontraba a mi lado. Primero, bajo el agua, formaban una especie de infinito y luego haciendo círculos cada uno por su lado saltaban para casi tocarse en el aire y volvían a repetirlo.

La vi a ella de soslayo para ver su reacción. Estaba fascinada, su sonrisa era de alegría pura, ni rastro de lo que sea que la tenía apagada hace un rato, entonces comenzó a reir. Uno de mis sonidos preferidos que calmaban mi corazón. El dolor se iba, cualquier pensamiento que haya tenido hasta ese momento dejaba de existir escuchándola.

-¿Sabes? Tu madre me dijo que ésta fuente me representaba, que representaba mi destino y las vueltas de la vida.- dijo alegre, pero no me miraba.

-Quisiera que sepas, que no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por los sentimientos que tengo. Pero… eres tú… quien me gusta- Vi su rostro bajar con un sonrojo que podía ver gracias a la luna. ¿Qué? Esperen… ¿Qué? ¿Yo?

Debería tener los ojos abiertos como platos en este momento. Mi corazón de pronto tenia una energía fulmitante que me estaba ahogando. ¿Yo? ¿Estoy soñando? Por favor que no sea un sueño, por favor no.

Acerque mi mano para tratar de tocarla pero quede paralizado a centímetros de ella cuando me miro con lágrimas en sus ojos pero una sonrisa dibujada en su boca.

-No quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine, quiero seguir a tu lado. Siempre voy a desear lo mejor para ti… Aunque sea lejos de mí – Seguir haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su sonrisa mientras sus lágrimas bajan por sus ojos como cascadas.

-Y-yo… - ¿Cómo era posible que las palabras no salieran de mi boca? Se supone que llevo años esperando este momento para confesarme, y resulta que ella siente lo mismo por mi y yo no puedo decir ni una palabra.

Lleve mi mano a su mejilla para parar sus lágrimas. Solté un suspiro cuando toqué su piel, esto es real, realmente esta pasando. Realmente yo le gusto, no es un sueño.

Me acerque a ella y con las dos manos limpie sus lágrimas, seguramente estoy sonriendo, pero no puedo sentir mi cuerpo, mi corazón esta demasiado agitado y la cabeza me hace cosquillas por todo lo que esta pasando por mi mente.

Respire profundo y solte un largo suspiro, es el momento.

-Jamas permitiría que mi felicidad estuviera lejos de ti, nunca imaginé que guardaras sentimientos por mí, y no puedo encontrar la forma de responderte. Así que por favor…- Levante su rostro para ver sus ojos, esos manantiales que me llevaban a otra dimensión aun desperdiciaban lágrimas. Estaba atenta a mis palabras. –Sakura… Eres la mujer de mi vida… desde hace muchos años –Sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas se redujeron- Siempre que me preguntaste si alguien me gustaba era cierto, siempre te respondí que sí, porque eras tú. Siempre fuiste tú, aún sin darme cuenta de mis sentimientos me dabas fuerzas para hacer lo que sea, incluso romper el destino que te unía a las cartas. ¿Sabes acaso porque gané el juicio final? Fue por tu voz… escuché como gritabas preocupada por mí y me diste fuerzas, porque no quería que tuvieras que luchar con las desgracias, no quería que tuvieras que soportar el peso de llevar esta magia y todo lo que conlleva. Prefiero verte con tu fuerza, tu magia, todo lo que puedes hacer sin necesidad de tener las cartas. Todo lo que haces es esfuerzo tuyo y de nadie más. Y eso es lo que me encanta. Me fascina verte superar cada meta, tu alegría me llena el corazón y yo puedo acompañarte en tus procesos. Eres tú, siempre fuiste tú. –No sé de donde saque el valor para decir todo eso, pero sentí como mis hombros se relajaban quitándome un gran peso. La mochila invisible que cargue durante años al fin se había vaciado.

-Es… ¿Enserio?- Escuche su susurro y acercándome a ella la mire a los ojos una vez más como pidiendo permiso. Ella sabia cuales eran mis intenciones y su mirada bajo a mis labios. No podia sentir su aliento porque se encontraba retenido, pero si podia oler su aroma, esos cerezos que la envolvían en toda su esencia. La distancia dejó de existir y una electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando nuestros labios se unieron por primera vez. El gozo que sentía en este momento era completamente indescriptible. Realmente era cierto, realmente esto estaba pasando. Ella me correspondía, ella quería estar conmigo.

Cuando nos separamos de ese toque tan íntimo apoyé mi frente sobre la de ella.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- mi voz sonaba extraña, mi garganta estaba contrariada entre querer decir tantas cosas y a la vez nada. Sus ojos me miraban y yo admiraba poder ver mas de cerca cada detalle de ellos.

-Sí…-Dijo en un susurro, que sí no hubiera estado tan cerca no podría haber escuchado. Sentí mi cuerpo llenarse de energía y calidez. Una sensación de alegría y amor me invadió por completo. Dijo que sí… ¡Dijo que sí! por dios… ¡Dijo que sí!

Sin contenerme la levante de la cintura y la volvi a besar, ella reia entre medio. Sentia sus lagrimas de felicidad en mis mejillas, pero eran de alegría. Lo sabía, estaba completamente seguro de eso.

Comenze a dar vueltas con ella aun en mis brazos, estaba extaciado, esto es real, ella realmente quiere estar conmigo. Esuchaba su risa en mi oído y sus manos detrás de mi cuello sostenerse.

 **POV Narrador**

5 años después.

Los ojos ámbar de un joven se encontraban inquietos ante la expectativa. La puerta de entrada al lugar todavía no se abría.

-Tranquilo, ya va a llegar, es costumbre, no puede no llegar tarde a la ceremonia.- Eriol se encontraba a su lado tratando de contener la ansiedad del hombre viéndolo como pasaba su peso de un pie al otro y sus manos se frotaban entre sí para darse ánimos.

-Estoy seguro de que vendrá, pero ya va retrasada 10 minutos, ¿Y si le paso algo?- su voz salía rasposa, apenas escuchaba el murmullo de la gente que empezaba a inquietarse también.

Entonces los instrumentos comenzaron a sonar para hacer saber que la gente debía ponerse de pie y hacer silencio.

Syaoran se puso rigido en el lugar. Era el momento.

La puerta se abrió y se vio entrar a la amatista con un hermoso vestido rosa palido y un ramo de flores de cerezo.

Su sonrisa y sus ojos se dirigieron primero a Eriol, quien también sonreía desde el altar, luego se dirigió a Syaoran como disculpa mientras seguía avanzando y se colocaba en su sitio.

Syaoran contuvo el aliento, las puertas se volvieron a abrir dejando a Sakura y su padre a la vista. Era la mujer mas hermosa que pudiera existir en el mundo. Al fin pudo volver a verla. Las 24 horas separado de ella habían sido una tortura mayúscula.

Su mirada reflejaba absoluto amor y devoción a Sakura, al fin se había relajado.

Ella camino a paso lento del brazo de su padre, llevaba un vestido de seda completamente blanco, con escote corazón, unas finas perlas decoraban el final de su busto y daban inicio a la cascada que llegaba a sus pies. Su espalda tenia un escote en V donde de podia preciar toda su piel bajo el velo que era largo detrás y mas corto adelante. Su cabello que había crecido intacto por los años ahora se encontraba sostenido por una sencilla hebilla perlada dejándolo caer como cascada en bucles grandes.

En el momento de soltar a su padre y tomar la mano de quien seria su acompañante por el resto de su vida le causo un deje de nostalgia al saber lo que esa ceremonia representaba. Volar de las manos de su padre para ser libre junto a su compañero de vida. Como ambos se reconocían.

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Los aplausos y las lágrimas de felicidad en las personas presentes no se hicieron esperar. El momento culminante de la ceremonia por fin había llegado. El resto solo era cuestión de divertirse y felicitar a la nueva pareja en matrimonio.

El matrimonio de ellos no solo representaba su unión completamente oficial, sino también el paso de ambos en su nueva vida. Pues luego vendría la ceremonia de tradición China en presencia de los señores del Consejo de la Familia Li, quienes se encontraban complacidos por la señora Li.

Ahora que se realizaba la unión Syaoran podia tomar el mando de la familia y liberar a su madre de tan densa carga. No solo en el mundo de la magia sino también en los negocios. Los planes que el tenía a futuro era expandir la empresa a nivel mundial para entrar finalmente en la competencia de las negociaciones, aunque eso implicaría vivir por un tiempo en China. Ya volverían a Japón con los años.

Sakura administraría la nueva sede de la compañía de Tomoyo en China mientras se encontrará en el país.

-Te amo Sakura- le dijo el castaño luego de besarla y colocar su frente contra la de ella.

-Tambien te amo Syaoran- le respondió la esmeralda con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Fin**


End file.
